It is well known that there are a number of general types of lighting. The general types of lighting to which the present invention is applicable include task, normal, low level, guide or marker, decorative and display. These general types of lighting are defined for purposes herein as follows. Task lighting will provide light at a relatively high level such as would be required for close work, for example, secretarial work at a desk. Normal lighting will provide light at a level that is adequate and comfortable for activities that do not involve close work, for example, shopping in a retail outlet. Low level lighting will provide light at a level that is adequate and comfortable for moving about, for example, in hallways and stairwells. Guide or marker lighting will provide light sufficient for walkways in darkened areas, such as theatre aisles. Decorative lighting is lighting that is not primarily functional but serves to provide pleasing visual effects to an observer. Display lighting is lighting that is designed to enhance the appearance of objects such as merchandise to make them more attractive to look at; for example, glassware, metalware and automobiles.
The present invention, in the context of the prior art of which I am aware, provides lighting apparatus and systems utilizing miniature incandescent lamps which are improved and advantegeous in a number of ways as will hereinafter appear. Further, lighting apparatus of the present invention has versatility that makes it advantageously applicable to all of the types of lighting hereinabove mentioned.